The Fantastic Brotherhood of Neutral Fighters
by Andy and Kevin French
Summary: Discontinued.
1. Prologue

Stevie: As many of you have noticed, my name has changed with the addition of my sis's name. Well I'm really swamped lately working on so much I decided that it might be best if I **sighs sadly** let Alice help me out a bit.  
  
Alice: Well what's the difference I was already helping you write your other crap I just finally wanted a name change  
  
Stevie: **hisses** none of the stuff I write is crap thank-you-very-much  
  
Alice: You've got a point I love Sour Notes, speaking of which her account will soon be taken over with Romyness and Slash  
  
Stevie: NO! NOT SLASH!  
  
Alice: Scance-Evietro the whole nine yards and maybe even a little Remy/Logan.  
  
Stevie: THAT'S COMIC VERSE YOU CAN'T DO THAT!  
  
Alice: Do you honestly think you can stop me, Stevie?  
  
Stevie: On with the story,---we're gonna have a long talk about your love of gay writing  
  
Alice: **scoff** should I tell them about that little Scance fic you wrote?  
  
Stevie: Bye peoples! **laughs nervously** on with the story!  
  
"The Fantastic Brotherhood of Neutral Mutants"  
by Stevie and Alice Storm  
  
Prologue  
* * *  
  
" We have no further use for the brotherhood. Its just a hindrance to our cause, a weak leg on which my movement has no need to stand. Wanda, Lance, Pietro-your welcome to join my Acolytes. Iv been mostly pleased with your work. Other members, I'm afraid, haven't been as useful."  
  
Pietro's eyes lit up. Finally, he got to leave this kiddy place and fight with his dad!  
  
Lance pondered this offer.Hey! Magneto forgot about.oh.  
  
Wanda glared. It was official. Her father was an un-appreciative power whore.  
  
"Forget it, Dad" snapped Wanda. " You have no right to break us up. After all the suffering we endured waiting for you to give us an order-what gives you the right to call the shots?"  
  
Magneto looked appalled. Pietro's mouth hung open, disbelief spread over his face. Fear painted Lances. Wanda held firmly.  
  
"I will NOT be joining your Acolytes, Father, I Quit! I don't WANT To fight your battles! Its not my fault that your Filthy blood runs through my veins!" shouted Wanda. She shot red hot glares at Lance and Pietro. "What about you two-Are you going to stay alongside my father?" she snapped.  
  
"Yes, Boys-were do your loyalties lie?" commanded the steely tone of Magneto.  
  
the boys stood motionless under Wanda and Magneto's piercing glances. Pietro looked apologetically at Wanda, before turning to Magneto. "With you ,Father. Of course."  
  
Wand thrust her gaze at Lance. He hung his head.  
  
"Fine. Fine! I'm taking control of the brotherhood from now on-don't bother yourself with us. But mark my words, Magneto-We will rise again, without your dirty fingerprints." screeched Wanda, venom infused in her speech.  
  
She turned on her heel and thrust open the door.  
  
Freddy, Todd, Pyro, Colossus and Gambit looked at her as she burst out of the office.  
  
"Come on, Freddy-Todd, Lets go."  
  
"Wait, what about Lance and Pietro?" asked Todd as he and Freddy followed her.  
  
"They Sold out." Said Wanda, as they exited the building and piled in the jeep.  
  
"You mean Magneto wanted us to be Acolytes?" asked Todd, his eyes lit up.  
  
Wanda sighed and frowned. "Not all of us.Only Lance and Pietro. "  
  
Todd frowned. "Oh."  
  
"He.. put you in charge of the Brotherhood. But I said we wanted to break off on our own. We don't need him, do we?"  
  
"No! Sure don't!" Exclaimed Todd, grinning. He looked over at Freddy. "What do you think, Freddy?"  
  
"uh.cool. But, Wanda, where are we going?"  
  
" Ask Todd. He's the leader."  
  
Todd looked like he would burst with glee.  
  
"I elect we go get some food, and then go to the city. Maybe we can lead the Morlocks or something, yo."  
  
"Great Idea, Todd." Said Wanda. Freddy nodded.  
  
Todd grinned. " Oh, I see what this is-You like Leaders, yo. That's why your so eager to get in good with the Boss-Toady. "  
  
"Don't push it, Todd." She warned.  
  
"Alright! I was just playing!" said Todd nervously.  
  
And with that, they left the old boarding house in the dust.  
  
Freddy looked sad.  
  
"What's Wrong, Freddy?" asked Todd. Freddy sighed.  
  
"I left a industrial sized bucket of ice cream in the freezer."  
  
* * *  
  
Stevie: Well that was weird  
  
Alice: Damn Straight, but fun  
  
Stevie: You do know we screwed up the whole BoM universe?  
  
Alice: yup, continuity chomping is fun **takes a bite out of Uncanny X-men #425**  
  
Stevie: you did not just do that  
  
Alice: **spits it out** ugh I wish I hadn't, Chuck Austen tastes shitty  
  
Stevie: oookay, we're gonna go and write the second chapter  
  
Alice: R+R or else  
  
Stevie: Or else what? What can you do?  
  
Alice: Well-uh--**smacks Stevie** that's what I can do  
  
Stevie: YOUR EVIL!  
  
Alice: ;) Muah  
  
Stevie: Okay, see you next chapter, bye bye ^_^ 


	2. Chapter One

Stevie: Hello Again Evo fans! This is the First Chapter  
  
Alice: Yeah it totally rocks  
  
Stevie: I did most of it  
  
Alice: And I did the rest which is also most of it  
  
Stevie: Oh shut up, you know I am the real writer behind this fanfic  
  
Alice: **sniffles, starts to gorge on cheesecake** I thought **sniffle** you loved me **sniffles** looked up to me **sniffles** and needed me! Why don't you just drive me out into the desert and leave me to die!?  
  
Stevie: I can't drive  
  
Alice: Oh you know you need me here  
  
Stevie: That's just sad, fooling yourself like that  
  
Alice: Who wrote the third chapter of Sour Notes huh?  
  
Stevie: Enough you! Let the people read the fanfic  
  
Alice: And who got your ass out of bed at three in the morning to look at a sketch of Freddy in a bathing suit?  
  
Stevie: Enjoy the story, and sorry for that mental picture ^-^ Bye!  
  
"The Fantastic Brotherhood of Neutral Mutants"  
by  
  
Chapter One  
  
* * *  
  
"I can't believe those Morlocks, didn't like us yo!" exclaimed Todd, holding onto Wanda's arm for support as they stood over the sewer entrance.  
  
Wanda glared, "You tried to take leadership over them, you knocked out Callisto!".  
  
"I thought, that me being so handsome and-" (Todd smirked up at her) "- having you on my arm they would worship us. I mean were so-" (Todd ruffled the top of his head coolly) "-normal" he said in a sexy and sly voice.  
  
"They hate normalcy!" exclaimed Wanda hitting him hard upside the head.  
  
Freddy desperately tried to struggle his way out of the sewage whole, having entered the sewage from a sufficiently larger entrance "I kinda liked the Morlocks, some of the girls thought I was handsome".  
  
"Yeah but half of them had gills!"  
  
"So small price" shrugged Freddy.  
  
Todd pondered this, "I like my girls gill-free, Ain't that right sweetums?" grinned Todd, huggling her arm.  
  
Wanda tossed him off, "Watch it Toad".  
  
"As ruler of the Brotherhood, I elect we all have different code-names I, will be-" (Todd raised his fist into the air) "-Superfly".  
  
Wanda gapped at him.  
  
"Freddy you are no longer Blob you shall now be-" (Once again he jolted his fist into the air) "-Slim".  
  
Thunder cackled in the sky (oh how convenient).  
  
"Now, lets go get lunch." suggested Todd.  
  
Freddy raised an eyebrow to Todd, "You know she needs a new nickname too".  
  
Wanda shot him a death glare, "I do not" she scowled.  
  
"So your saying you want to continue to be bogged down by a label forced on you by the very oppressors you hate so dearly? By calling yourself Scarlet Witch, you only are hanging on to a reminder of the Tyranny over you. That is why I choose to accept my new name. It is a covenant to myself, and an end to my past." said Freddy, looking at Wanda quite seriously and rather nobly.  
  
He grasped her hands in his. " It is true, that a name is only a name. But is it even debatable that a name is like your calling card to the world? obviously , Xavier and Magneto and even the Morlocks have ascertained this. Why bother with nicknames? They must be more significant then any of can grasp."  
  
Wanda blinked, "O-o-okay.".  
  
"Yo Slim! I didn't know you were so deep!" exclaimed Todd.  
  
"You mean-" Freddy looked disappointed "You didn't hear me on the radio last week?".  
  
"Radio? We have a Radio?"  
  
Freddy glared, "You mean you haven't heard any of my appearances on the 95.5 talk show?".  
  
"Your Fredrick?" asked Wanda breathlessly, with wide eyes.  
  
Todd tilted his head to the side, "Okay.Yo, Freddy your name is-" he mocked Wanda "Fredrick".  
  
"Just because I happen to be smart doesn't mean I couldn't beat your ass, Superfly" spat Freddy indignantly.  
  
"Freddy, cool it yo. I just never thought."  
  
"When we lost Rogue she was the smart one right, Pietro was the gay one-" (Wanda's eyes widened) "-Lance was the bad boy, you were the comedian, and I was the tough fat guy who flew off the handle as comment of my weight".  
  
"So to get a piece of Rogue back, symbolically in becoming Smart, Rogue was with me and the gap was filled" Freddy lowered his head solemnly.  
  
Wanda pondered this, "So.Freddy What am I?" she asked casually.  
  
Freddy blinked.  
  
Todd hummed the funeral march.  
  
"You Wanda were a beautiful flower, muddied and left to starve by your fathers soddy gardening" said Freddy, his eyes sparkling at her.  
  
"Todd make a note, that is how you romance me" Wanda said glaring at him.  
  
"O.o"  
  
"On the Original topic what do you wish to take as your name Wanda? I elect we call you Starlet."  
  
Wanda rose an eyebrow. Todd grinned. " That's dope , Slim." Wanda nodded hesitantly.  
  
Todd let out a sigh of relief, "Okay then, Slim-" (Todd looked to Freddy) "- Starlet-" (Todd looked to Wanda with sparkling eyes) "-We are the Brotherhood of Neutral Mutants!"  
  
"Todd?"  
  
"Yes Slim!" said Todd, definitely not in the mood for deep thoughts.  
  
"I'm hungry lets go get some food"  
  
"FOOD? You just ate a half and hour ago!" Todd exclaimed.  
  
"I'm a growing boy!"  
  
Todd gapped at him, as the three made their way to the nearest diner.  
  
"He gets bigger?" gapped Todd.  
  
* * *  
  
"Well I hope Mommy enjoys her day off" Reed said looking at his two children fondly. "Now, Johnny, You take good care of Franklin and Valeria." stated Reed.  
  
"Piece of Cake. Now you go back to your little lab and go build an Robot- I'll take good care of the kids."  
  
"I wish I could build a robot.Sue's making us go to the old persons home, for publicity." scoffed Reed.  
  
"Uh.yeeaahhh.Have fun, stretchy" Said Johnny, patting Reed on the back. Reed sighed and exited the diner after casting a longing glance at Franklin and Valeria.  
  
As Reed left, three other people entered the diner.A really, really, really huge guy, A frog looking dude, and a hot gothic chick.that looked a little scary. OF course, he paid no attention to this. They were in New York, for chrissake . There were weirder groups. Johnny sat back down at the table and started to read. Franklin was coloring. Valeria was picking at her burger, it being too larger to eat.  
  
"Aww Val, lemme cut that up for you" Franklin said, gripping hold of his own fork and knife and cutting at the hamburger "Jeez.it's a toughie".  
  
Valeria giggled, as she watched her brother try to cut the 6 dollar burger.  
  
"Here.eat the bread first" Franklin said handing her a rigged cut of the hamburger bun.  
  
Valeria gummed at the bun, starring wide eyed at Franklin who resumed his coloring.  
  
Franklin's eyes darted out the window, they widened at the sight of a greasy old man climbing out of a toe truck and hooking the bumper of Johnny's red convertible "Unca Johnny?".  
  
"Later Kid"  
  
"Unca Johnny!" shouted Franklin.  
  
"Not now!"  
  
"Your car is being towed!"  
  
Johnny looked out the window to see his car being towed away "HOLY SHIT".  
  
"Shit" repeated Valeria cutely.  
  
"Hold-on-kids-I'll-be-right-back!" Johnny shouted darting out of his seat and taking off out of the diner.  
  
As if on cue, just at that moment a shady trench coated figure entered the diner.  
  
Wanda looked at it suspiciously and nudged Toad, "Yo Superfly".  
  
"Yes Wanda Darling?" he cooed.  
  
"That guy looks kinda weird" mumbled Wanda poiting at the figure.  
  
"Oh Snuggle Bunny, it's just the trench coat all people wearing a trench coat are weird" Todd replied smiling cutely at her.  
  
"Do all Trench-coated figures try to kidnap children?!" shouted Freddy pointing at the figure who delicately lifted Valeria out of her high chair.  
  
(duh, of course!)  
  
"Excuse me what are you doing?" demanded Wanda hopping off her stool and marching over to them.  
  
"Ma'am don't interfere" the figure replied, wiping out an odd looking gun and pointing it at Franklin.  
  
"I don't think so" said Wanda glaring.  
  
Todd looked out the window to see more trench-coated figures rushing to the diner door "Freddy stand in front of the door don't let them get in!" Todd commanded.  
  
Freddy nodded, doing as he was told.  
  
"Don't test me" spat Wanda at the figure.  
  
"Are you going to stop me?"  
  
"You don't know who your messing with!" scowled Wanda, charging hex bolts in her hands "DROP the baby now".  
  
Wanda shot a hex bolt at one of his legs, unbalancing him. The Minion loosened his hold on the baby.  
  
Todd's tongue shot at the baby and wrapped around her middle pulling her into his grasps, Valeria cooed contently.  
  
Wanda took this chance to hex his gun, causing it to jam and fall to pieces on the ground.  
  
At the door way, the Minion frustrated were shooting wild laser beams at Freddy's stomach, fortunately for Freddy they just bounced off "There's a reason they call me the immovable slim" he smirked.  
  
"The Immovable Slim?" gapped one of the minions.  
  
"WHAT'RE Y OU TRYIN' TO SAY THAT I'm FAT?!" exclaimed Freddy .  
  
Suddenly, a fire ball hit at a group of the minions knocking them to the ground.  
  
Johnny's who's body was lit on fire, glared at they're shuddering bodies on the ground "Why must we set ourselves up for this?".  
  
One of the minion's groaned.  
  
Johnny strolled forward, opening the door "Scuse me buddy, but would you please move your hide so I can get to my kids?".  
  
Freddy growled and moved out of the way.  
  
Johnny and Freddy moved past, as the minion who had been trying to kidnap the adorable Valeria flew out the door.  
  
Johnny looked to Todd and Wanda, Wanda was now holding baby Valeria and rocking her in her arms.  
  
"Uhh---can I have my baby back?" asked Johnny nervously, the sight of his little neice in the arms of this freaky Gothic Chic and his nephew holding onto the large of this froggy looking guy wasn't a comforting image.  
  
Wanda looked to him, "What's with the baby? Why'd that guy want her so bad?".  
  
"Look I don't know who you are but you may know who I am, I'm-" (Johnny smiled, in all his boyish charm) "-Johnny Storm".  
  
"OH! OH! Your Johnny Storm you're the HUMAN TORCH! You're that gay FF member!" shouted Todd in a fit of laughter.  
  
"I'm not gay, jeez you'd think the National Enquirer was news" spat Johnny.  
  
"But you are the Human Torch!"  
  
"Yes" Johnny smirked, "I am".  
  
"So this is Baby-" Wanda looked to Todd.  
  
"Valeria"  
  
"So this is the baby of Mr. Fantastic and Mrs. Fantastic?" asked Wanda, starring down at the child.  
  
"Heh, Heh she really doesn't like to be referred to as Mrs. Fantastic she's Invisible Woman" Johnny said quickly "Or Mrs. Richards..".  
  
Todd took out a mini legal pad and scribbled this down, "I can sell this, "Invisible Woman, bitching about being called Mrs. Fantastic" it's perfect".  
  
Wanda snatched it from his hands, "Sorry he's a little well-- he's a frog".  
  
"Thanks for saving my baby, her mother would kill me if anything happened to her" Johnny said, reaching for the baby.  
  
Franklin pushed his uncle to the side and waved his arms up to Wanda, "Here lemme have her".  
  
Wanda couldn't help but smile, "Here" she said handing down baby Valeria.  
  
"Shit" cooed Valeria happily.  
  
Todd raised an eyebrow.  
  
A group of reporters, and camera men bustled inside.  
  
A female reporter, pushed a microphone in Johnny's face "Is it true that you're a negligent caretaker?" she asked devishly.  
  
"No I'm not, my car was being towed away and I only had two payments left on it I didn't know that my favorite neice and nephew were in danger!" Johnny said putting on a face of false worry.  
  
A male reporter walked to Wanda, "You helped bring down the kidnapper what is your name?" .  
  
"Err-Starlet."  
  
* * *  
  
Scott watched the T.V with wide eyes, "Wanda saved a baby?" he asked breathlessly.  
  
The Professor toppled out of his wheelchair, "I-I-I-" he stuttered.  
  
Kitty looked to Kurt, "I've like never saved a baby, does that make her like better than me??!".  
  
Kurt blinked.  
  
On the screen, it focused on Todd's face, the Reporter said "So what do you call yourselves?".  
  
Todd smirked, "The Brotherhood of Neutral-" a hand covered his mouth "Fighters" finished Wanda's voice.  
  
"The Brotherhood of Neutral Fighters?!" the X-men exclaimed.  
  
* * *  
  
"The Brotherhood of Neutral Fighters?!" the Acolytes exclaimed, Pyro fell over laughing, as Magneto using Remy as his rag doll levitated the Cajun in fury and tossed him at the wall.  
  
Pietro and Lance pulled away from the group.  
  
"They're good guys now?" whispered Pietro.  
  
"Neutral Fighters?"  
  
"Starlet?"  
  
* * *  
  
Sue sped off down the street, in one of Johnny's miscellaneous sport cars.  
  
Reed gripped onto the passenger's seat, for dear life no doubt.  
  
"I trust him with my babies for a few hours and looks what happens! I'LL MAKE HIM INVISBLE AND NEVER MAKE HIM VISIBLE AGAIN! HE WILL DISAPPEAR OFF THE FACE OF THIS EARTH!!!" Sue screamed.  
  
"Sue you just hit a pedestrian!"  
  
"HE'LL BE OKAY!"  
  
Reed looked back at the figure, and smirked "Doom".  
  
* * *  
  
Franklin took Wanda's hand, "My dad'll want to meet yeh cause you saved us and all".  
  
"He and my mommy will be here any second"  
  
Johnny looked scared, "We can still make a run for it".  
  
The diner door blasted open, Sue marched inside dragging a satisfied looking Reed.  
  
"Hi Mommy!" greeted Franklin, walking to her.  
  
Sue gasped, "Oh my poor babies!" she said kneeling down and embracing them.  
  
Sue kissed Franklin's forehead, then Valeria's leaving two pink kiss marks "OH my babies! Are you alright?".  
  
"Those three peoples saved us mommy" Franklin said pointing to Wanda, Todd, and Freddy.  
  
Sue released her children and walked to Wanda "Thank you so much" she said hugging onto her.  
  
Wanda blinked, "Your welcome" she said patting her on the back awkwardly.  
  
"How can we ever thank you!" exclaimed Sue releasing her, now hugging Todd.  
  
"Well you could-" Todd began but Freddy cut in.  
  
"It was our pleasure".  
  
The Reporter's filed out of the restaurant.  
  
"Mommy they've got powers like you an' dad, an Unca Johnny an Unca Ben!" exclaimed Franklin.  
  
"They do?" asked Sue with wide eyes.  
  
"Yeah that girl can shoot power bolts-and that guy's got a really long tongue.and that other guy he's the indestructible Slim!" beamed Franklin.  
  
"Well Reed we've got a lot to discuss I mean if my wittle Frankie is right then we've got ourselves our interns!"  
  
"Interns?!" exclaimed Freddy, Wanda, and Todd in union.  
  
* * *  
  
Stevie: Well that was cute  
  
Alice: **sobbs**  
  
Stevie: Oh you stop it, just hit me and get it over with  
  
Alice: No I know when I'm not wanted I'm just gonna go and crawl in a whole  
  
Stevie: No you can't cause we need to go write the Second Chapter!  
  
Alice: **starts to dig a hole**  
  
Stevie: CATMAN! COME AND HELP ME!  
  
Catman: **lands next to Alice** actually I agree with Alice, you are being cruel and heartless  
  
Stevie: Oh Quiet You! Catmans gonna help me with the next chapter until Alice gets ahold of herself.  
  
Catman: I think I'd rather stay in her hole-she's got comic books and hero clix!  
  
Stevie: No you aren't I bought you, you lame Canadian Superhero your gonna help me  
  
Catman: **sighs** Bye Alice, Bye People! Thanks for reading ^_^ 


	3. Chapter Two

Catman: Stevie is an evil girl, a very evil girl and the only reason I'm helping her is because she does own me-well not really but she's pretty sure she does  
  
Alice: Is she gone?  
  
Catman: Yes I think she went to go drink more evil juice to keep being evil  
  
Alice: Evil Juice?  
  
Catman: Caffeine  
  
Alice: Oh I see-I hope she knows that Diet Pepsi I got her is Cafeinne free  
  
Stevie: NOO!!  
  
Catman and Alice: Enjoy ^-^  
  
"The Fantastic Brotherhood of Neutral Mutants"  
by Stevie and Alice Storm (and Catman)  
  
Chapter Two  
* * *  
Location: The Baxter Building, Conference Room  
  
Franklin hopped excitedly on Freddy's oversized knee, "You'll really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really like it here Slim!".  
  
Wanda rubbed her temple sorely, "-wouldn't this technically be being super hero's?".  
  
"Yes-Would that be a problem?" asked Reed, raising an eyebrow.  
  
"Yo, listen here We, the Brotherhood of Neutral Mutants believe it or not we use to be the Brotherhood of Evil Mutants.going from Evil-" Todd waved his hands one side "-to Good-" Todd waved his hands to the other side "Is like a huge change".  
  
Sue looked emotional (like with watery eyes and a watery frown), Todd looked at her nervously.  
  
"I really-" Sue sniffled "-wanted you to join-us!" Sue sobbed this wiping the tears from her eyes.  
  
"It's such an honor" said Wanda quickly "To be asked.but you see we really aren't cut out for this whole super hero biz".  
  
"I-I-I-" Sue brought her hands to her face moaning in pain.  
  
"Wait a moment why don't we make an agreement?" Reed asked with a kind smile, patting Sue on the back.  
  
Todd stroked his chin, "Do tell".  
  
"You can crash with us for awhile, if you want to go on missions phewf! go right ahead, you can be a branch of the Fantastic Four" Reed said lacing his fingers on the table "Free room and board of course".  
  
"DEAL!"  
  
Wanda let out a low growl, glaring at Todd "Excuse me Mr. Fan-tas-tic but that holds no appeal to us what do you get out of this?".  
  
Reed looked at Wanda with sparkling eyes, "We are not your average superhero's. we have all time low levels of angst, we pay our taxes, everyone loves us. And Wolverine has never, ever, had a guest appearance with our group. We do what we do because we're suckers, and we want to make the world a better place. We want to train you so one day when I am too old, Sue is too old, you, Superfly, Slim, and Franklin will carry on the tradition of truth, justice, and freedom for all".  
  
Wanda's blinked, "But what if we go evil?" she asked blankly.  
  
"Then that's your path and we will support you until you try to kill hundreds of people" beamed Reed.  
  
Sue sniffled, "Do I look old?".  
  
Reed backed down in his chair, "No Honey!" he said quickly looking nervous "You look as beautiful-and young as the day I met you".  
  
"I was thirteen-do I look immature?" cried Sue.  
  
"No! Honey! I was just saying-oh I see honey you must be going through your- "  
  
"Don't you say it" warned Sue in a cold voice.  
  
"your-"  
  
"Try it mister"  
  
"it's nothing to be ashamed-"  
  
"Just say it lets see who disappears?".  
  
Just at the moment, Ben entered the room in his trenchcoat and fedora he had a suitcase in one hand "Hi Everyone I'm back from-" Ben looked at Todd, Wanda, and Freddy "-oh hey I brought you all back souvenirs!" Ben laughed nervously.  
  
"Your not being replaced Ben" Reed said quietly as Sue glared down at him.  
  
A look of relief crossed Ben's face, "Oh good-who are you guys anyway?".  
  
"We're the Fantastic Brotherhood of Neutral Mutants" Todd said proudly, pouting out his chest.  
  
Wanda rolled her eyes, "My name is Wanda-this dope here is Todd, and over there is Freddy".  
  
Ben looked to Reed's now empty chair, "Where'd he go?".  
  
"Sue?"  
  
"What? I didn't do it" Sue replied innocently twirling her hair.  
  
"Less any of these er' youngsters can shoot invisible beams from their foreheads it musta been you" Ben said glaring.  
  
"Oh fine but he is so on the couch tonight" Sue looked to Reed's seat, a baby blue beam shot out of her forehead and he reappeared.  
  
Valeria cooed happily, "Shit".  
  
Reed looked over to Valeria, "Where did he learn that word?"  
  
Sue glared at Johnny's empty seat, "Don't look at me" came his voice.  
  
Ben looked at Sue, "I think that's the best thing you've used that invisible beam for since you got it" he smirked.  
  
Valeria waved her arms frantically for Ben, "Shit! Shit!".  
  
"Oh Val.y'r turning the air blue"  
  
Reed looked at Ben, "Ben would you mind taking Freddy out with you for your morning jog?" .  
  
"Uh sure Stretchy what're you want I'll whip em' into shape" Ben replied.  
  
Freddy scoffed, "This is my natural shape thank you very much".  
  
* * *  
  
Kitty picked up a copy of the Daily Bugle, it being one of her newspaper subscription she yawned tiredly as she unfolded it and read the front page headline.  
  
"WHAT THE HELL!"  
  
Logan walked over behind her and peered over her shoulder, "What's the matter half pint-what the-holy crap".  
  
"-The Fantastic Brotherhood of Neutral Fighters: America's new superhero team as a branch of the original Fantastic Four" Kitty read faintly.  
  
A picture of Wanda, Todd, and Freddy wearing suspiciously familiar blue and white uniforms graced the front page. Todd was in the middle holding an American flag, his eyes full of tears and a saintly smile on his face. Wanda was on his left doing a folding her arms, she too was smiling but it oddly looked airbrushed. Freddy was on his right wearing glasses and reading Goethe's Faust.  
  
Kitty tore at the paper angrily, "THIS IS MAD! MAD I TELL YOU! MAD!"  
  
Logan's claws extended as he too tore at the paper madly.  
  
* * *  
  
The phone rang in the late hours of the night, in the private quarters of FBoNM member Wanda Maximoff.  
  
Groggily she climbed from her bed, holding her comforter to her body she stumbled across the room and snatched the phone off the hook.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Wanda it's me Pietro" came the hush, but distinctive voice of her twin- brother.  
  
"Why the hell are you calling me this late-and how did you get this number?" demanded Wanda looking furious.  
  
"Remy has contacts-Why in the hell did you join the Fantastic Four?"  
  
"We didn't" Wanda defended in embarrassment "We needed funding-but tell me how this is any business of yours you traitor?".  
  
"You're my sister that's how!" (A/N: Aww)  
  
"We're hardly family-I'm hanging up" scowled Wanda.  
  
"No Don't! I want to know how the others are" he whispered.  
  
Wanda snorted "Why do you care?"  
  
"Just tell me Wanda"  
  
"They're fine, now GOOD-BYE!"  
  
"I l-l---l-lov-loovve you Wanda"  
  
Wanda blinked, "What-Pietro did you take dad's estrogen again?".  
  
"Wanda you're my sister"  
  
"Then how is it that your so sparkly-eyed and so in aew of the man who killed our mother and ruined out family" snarled Wanda.  
  
"HE didn't kill Mommy that was an accident!"  
  
"Oh grow up"  
  
And with that she hung up the phone.  
  
Feeling a single tear slide down her cheek, "Damn him"  
  
* * *  
  
Freddy awoke in the early mornings, by a hearty mans voice "Get up, yeh lazy slab of lard y' n' me are going for a little jog around Empire State. If yeh catch my drift".  
  
"Actually" mumbled Freddy "I don't catch your drift but I'll get dressed anyway".  
  
"Y're official FF training uniform is in the closet be down in 3 minuets or I'll come up er' and get your flabby ass" came his grumpy voice.  
  
"I hate you"  
  
"No yeh don't but yeh will"  
  
* * *  
  
"You're a god, with children Todd" Sue said fondly as she fried Franklins eggs.  
  
Todd glanced from Valeria, who was waiting Impatiently for the next spoonful of cream corn "Yea, I like kids".  
  
"Hon, I'd love if you come with me and Franklin shopping this after noon. Umm.but if you wouldn't mind could you take a shower first? It's a FF rule" Sue smiled nervously, as she normally wasn't one to comment on other's hygiene.  
  
Todd looked down at Valeria who was cooing happily at him with sparkling eyes, "Yeah. yo. I can do that".  
  
Sue let out a sigh, "That's lovely dear. Why don't you go dress in your civvies? Hmm?".  
  
"Oh Cool, yo." Todd replied, as he moved another spoonful into Valeria's wide mouth "Jeez your kid can eat".  
  
"She takes after her father" Sue replied stiffly.  
  
"Of course"  
  
Sue smiled.  
  
* * *  
  
Wanda wandered the endless hallways of the Baxter Building looking rest less "You'd think the kitchen would be within walking distance" she grunted, crossing her arm on her chest as she always did when frustrated or confused.  
  
"Good morning Wanda, lost?"  
  
Wanda spun around in immediate defense, but relaxed in seeing it was only Reed.  
  
"Uh-Hi Mister Richards. Yeah, I don't know where the kitchen is" Wanda replied, blushing slightly in embarrassment.  
  
"Well you won't be getting food from the kitchen this early. Franklin and Valeria haven't left yet and Sue will be devoted to only them. I was going to head across the street to the diner, would you like to join me?" asked Reed warmly.  
  
"O-okay sure" Wanda replied shyly, as she had never been asked to breakfast before.  
  
Reed smiled, "Good, follow me then".  
  
Wanda replied with a nod and hurried up next to him as the two made their way off down the hall.  
  
* * *  
  
"You're a total slave driver" cried Freddy as Ben dragged him through the park.  
  
Ben smirked at this, "Thanks kid".  
  
"Hey you want icecream?" asked Ben eagerly as the ice cream man approached pushing his colorful cart.  
  
"Oh yea."  
  
"Well then you can have it, once you run around the park that is" Ben said with a sly grin.  
  
"Finally a goal" Freddy said before darting off.  
  
* * *  
  
"I did some research on your group last night." mentioned Reed casually. Wanda sighed. A pain tugged at her chest.  
  
"Yea?  
  
"Well, I must say-I was quite surprised when I saw the articles. You were a surprisingly talented group, even without access to the high-tech training equipment your often time rivals were."  
  
Wanda blinked. Wasn't this the part were he told her she was a bad person who need help, and rubbed her nose in the past?  
  
"I assume that the other two members are still with Magneto." Said Reed, sipping his coffee.  
  
Wanda nodded. She didn't look down from his steady gaze.  
  
Wanda Maximoff didn't cast her eyes down from anyone.  
  
"Lance Alvers and Pietro Maximoff." She stated plainly, blandly. She sipped her coffee.  
  
"Your Brother." stated Reed. Wanda nodded numbly.  
  
"So.Tell me, why did your friends and you decide to join the brotherhood?"  
  
Wanda sighed.  
  
"No one gets it, do they? The Brotherhood didn't care about politics. Neither did the mass majority of the X-geeks. We just did what we were told. It's a matter of who got to who first."  
  
Red thought on this, but only sipped his coffee. He looked at his watch.  
  
"Oh, Its seems that I have an engagement very, very soon. "  
  
"What type?" asked Wanda.  
  
"Err.well, I have to give a lecture on physics at a local community college. Your welcome to tag along, but I doubt that you would be very interested."  
  
"I want to go. I'll be fine."  
  
Reed blinked, and smiled politely. " You wont have any time to get dressed."  
  
Wanda looked at him, puzzled. "I am dressed." She said, as she got up from her seat and took her coat. Reed blinked. Didn't women usually need time to get ready? It always took Sue the better part of an hour. Reed put a five on the table and followed Wanda outside.  
  
Maybe it was a teenage thing.  
  
**  
  
"oooo.Wow! These khaki's are so cute!" cooed Sue, as she Franklin exited the fitting room. Todd held onto Valeria, who was gumming a cracker. Franklin walked In front of the mirror.  
  
"Awww.Ma, cant we just get these?"  
  
"Well..But, Franklin, there too big! Todd, could you go get a size smaller? And see if they have any other colors?" asked Sue.  
  
"Sure thing, Mrs. R." said Todd before he walked off.  
  
He made his way over to the display, and started to pick out the Khakis.  
  
He took a quick glance at the price tag. 45.00$..for pants? Todd gapped. He didn't think his whole wardrobe could be sold for 45.00$. He grabbed a couple of pairs and turned around, only to come face to face with A couple of boys around his age.  
  
pretty boys, wearing fine sweaters and perfectly pressed chinos.  
  
"Get outta my way yo." said Todd, as he made an attempt to push past them. The boys shoved him back. What did they want?  
  
"We don't like shop lifters, punk. " said one of the boys. the others snickered.  
  
"Leave me alone." said Todd, as he tried to push past them.  
  
" 'YO' where are you going?" laughed the leader boy roughly pushing Todd back and into a display.  
  
The group of boys began to laugh as Todd stumbled back to his feet.  
  
. . .  
  
"Mommy-is Toddy alright?" asked Franklin looking over to Todd and the boys, he tugged roughly on his mothers jacket sleeve.  
  
"Huh-" Sue turned and looked to Todd, "Oh" she gasped "Watch Valeria Franklin-I'll be right back".  
  
Franklin nodded. He peered into Valeria's stroller and smirked at her, "Mommies gonna kick ass wanna watch?".  
  
. . .  
  
"Is there a problem here boys?" asked Sue as she met the group.  
  
Todd looked at Sue, to see she had un buttoned the first 4 buttons on her jacket revealing the '4' logo "yo Mrs. R, I can handle it" he said nervously.  
  
"It's alright Todd" Sue said fondly, she squinted at the boys "Now, you wouldn't be bothering my friend here would you? Cause that would make me really mad and you won't like me when I'm mad" (Stevie: Hey! That's the Hulks line!).  
  
"-that's Sue Richards Invisible Girl-" mumbled one of the boys to the others.  
  
Sue twitched, "Invisible WOMAN".  
  
A crystal blue beam shot from her fore head at one of the khaki pants Todd had dropped it disappeared on contact.  
  
The boys looked scared.  
  
"Now you know what would happen if I shot one of my beams at one of you three? The same thing that happened to those pants and I may just let you stay that way. You'll be on your way now, I suppose?" Sue smirked.  
  
The boys took off, in a flash.  
  
Sue laughed, "That was fun".  
  
"Mrs. R, you ROCKED yo!" Todd exclaimed, bending down and collecting the pants.  
  
Sue set a hand on Todd's head, "They were creeps" she said soothingly "Don't let them bother you-".  
  
"But I do kinda look like a shoplifter" Todd laughed dryly, looking off to the side to avoid her eyes.  
  
"Well we'll have to change that" smiled Sue, giving him a nice hug.  
  
Releasing him, Sue set a hand under her chin and grinned at Todd "A good haircut, some new clothes, a few other touch ups-yeah I can definitely work with you".  
  
Todd and Sue laughed.  
  
* * * Catman: They've made up ^_^ Stevie ran out of caffeine so she managed an apology  
  
Stevie: **mumbles something to Alice**  
  
Alice: What was that?  
  
Stevie: Don't push me-Catman go to the store and get me some Diet Coke  
  
Catman: Sure thing, Caffeine Free Girl  
  
Stevie: Don't you dare  
  
Catman: **jumps off**  
  
Alice: So Stevie-we're both equal members of our team  
  
Stevie: Oh fine-well everyone thanks for reading, don't forget to Read and Review!  
  
Alice: Yes, Reviews make Stevie a happy camper  
  
Stevie: What's that suppose to mean?! Oh never mind, we'll settle this with a bitch slapping later Bye Evo fans! 


	4. Chapter Three

Stevie: We only got two reviews **sighs sadly** but they're so nice Catman is going to shout them out.Catman?  
  
Catman: ^-^ oh yes of course.kay first  
  
Ayane- I know that's what I thought! Well not that you lovely Evo fans are bad people **looks nervous** It kinda surprised us too! But it's so nice of you to say that. Yeah it's a pretty cute idea, and yes we are very vain  
  
ack5- Geez with an order like that how can we not continue **looks scared** I mean if you the Supreme Ruler of the Universe then I wouldn't want to anger you ^_^ **bows**  
  
Alice: Hey I thought I was the center of the Universe bow to me!  
  
Catman: But Stevie owns me  
  
Alice: I want a muse!  
  
Stevie: Nope  
  
Alice: but-  
  
Stevie: Sorry I said no, onto the story folks! **pets Catman** good boy  
  
"The Fantastic Brotherhood of Neutral Mutants"  
by Stevie and Alice Storm (and Catman)  
  
Chapter Three  
* * *  
  
"What happened to you?" asked Freddy, hovering over a dashing (drools) Todd.  
  
Wanda dropped her book on sight of him, "T-t-t-todd?" she stuttered.  
  
Where once would of stood a greasy, crusty, amphibious, and grungy Todd. Stood a clean, cut, freshly pressed, teen idol.  
  
Todd smirked at Wanda's reaction, "What do you think, Wanda?".  
  
"W-wh-what happened to you?" asked Wanda breathlessly.  
  
"Mrs. R gave me a makeover" Todd grinned, Sue walked past him carrying several shopping bags "You like?".  
  
"You.don't.stink.anymore" Wanda replied shyly.  
  
"Wanda are you blushing?" asked Freddy in disbelief.  
  
"No! Of course not!" Wanda glarred at Freddy, picking up her book and stalking out of the room.  
  
"Oh Todd your just so handsome" Sue said fondly.  
  
Freddy grinned shoving Todd playfully, "Wanda digs you man".  
  
"YO! Really? Thought so maybe I should ask her out on a date" Todd said excitedly.  
  
"Oh that would be so romantic!" exclaimed Sue, clapping her hands together.  
  
"Hey What happened-OH my god you cleaned the frog!" Johnny exclaimed entering the room.  
  
Sue smacked Johnny hard upside the head, "You shut up, he was never a frog".  
  
At this moment, Ben walked in "Hey Freddy, up for a late jog?".  
  
"Oh don't go!" Sue said "I rented us all a movie".  
  
"Which one?" asked Ben suspiciously.  
  
"Never you mind" Sue said waving her index finger at him threateningly "It's a good one".  
  
"Where's the kids?" asked Ben quickly.  
  
"I rented them the Last Unicorn and put it in and put it on in Franklins play room" Sue said warmly as she stroked Todd's hair.  
  
"The Last Unicorn!?" exclaimed Ben, "What? Do you want Franklin to end up like Johnny".  
  
"I AM NOT GAY!" screeched Johnny.  
  
Sue laughed, "I'm gonna go get Reed and Wanda".  
  
* * *  
  
"-the star Vega, the brightest star in the sky, and the brightest of the summer triangle."  
  
Reed watched with wide eyes, as he scribbled this down on his notebook, "Stargazer is my favorite show" he mumbled to Wanda.  
  
"The guys voice is a little annoying" Wanda said turning up the volume, "And whats with the sweater?".  
  
"I dunno" shrugged Reed.  
  
The lab door opened and Sue entered, "Both of you upstairs, we're watching a movie".  
  
"Is Todd watching it?" asked Wanda casually.  
  
Sue raised an eyebrow, "I think".  
  
"Then I would rather-"  
  
"No Missy, your going to watch it" Sue said sternly, "And so are you Mr. Fantastic".  
  
"Susan." whinned Reed, "I've got work to do".  
  
"Your watching that little Star show again aren't you?" Sue asked narrowing her eyes.  
  
"-it's actually quite fascinating-"  
  
Reed let out a low puppy dog whimper .  
  
"Upstairs both of you" ordered Sue pointing out the door.  
  
Grudgingly, Reed and Wanda stood up and sulked out the door Reed giving Sue yet another whimper for merci.  
  
"Reed."  
  
Reed hurried out the door.  
  
* * *  
  
When Reed and Wanda entered the living room, the first thing that stuck out was Todd.  
  
His usually long and unkept hair was short, chic, and fluffy. His normally yellow teeth, apparently had been bleached, he smelt of vanilla, and he wore a pair of chinos, and a baggy polo sweater (ex: Dr. Strange).  
  
"Hey Baby cakes"  
  
"Whatever" growled Wanda taking a seat next to Ben on the couch.  
  
Todd turned his attention to the T.V as Wanda kept her eyes on him, blushing a light pink.  
  
Todd looked to Wanda to see her expression, he smirked "I look good don't I?".  
  
"Yeah right" Wanda replied, making an attempt to look away but found Todd was just so good to look at.  
  
Todd crawled over from his seat on the ground, "So Wanda-"  
  
'Here it comes-turn him down Wanda' thought Wanda, trying to hide her nervousness.  
  
"How'd you like to go out.on Friday?" asked Todd hopefully.  
  
Wanda starred at him intently, 'Come on, just turn him down as always' said once voice, another voice retorted 'Why should she? He's so pretty!'.  
  
'He's Toad' the other voice replied, 'He smells like vanilla' the other voice defended.  
  
And before she could get her thoughts straight Wanda replied, "Ok Fine".  
  
Todd did a backflip happily, "Yay!".  
  
A smile twitched on Wanda's lips, 'He is kinda cute.' she thought. 'Cute? Did you just call Toad cute?' she asked herself 'Well he is kinda cute when he's clean'.  
  
Wanda's thoughts were interrupted, as Sue put the DVD in the DVD player, and Freddy snatched the flipping Todd.  
  
"What movie are we watching honey?" asked Reed, who fidgeted in his seat.  
  
Sue turned around, bouncing in front of the T.V. "Were watching 'Saturday Night Fever'".  
  
Reed gasped, "NO!!! What are you doing to me?!".  
  
Sue created a fore field around Reed and cheerfully took her seat.  
  
Reed bumped his head dramatically against the force field, "No."  
  
Todd smiled sincerely at Wanda.  
  
Wanda smiled slightly back.  
  
'Okay really cute.'  
  
* * *  
  
Wanda gently ran her hairbrush through her black locks, starring at her reflection in her bathroom mirror.  
  
It was a little weird to see herself without Makeup on, so that's why she'd put it on right now.  
  
I mean she wasn't going to change her style just because she was going out with Todd.on one date  
  
'Oh come on, you know you'll go out with him again'  
  
"I so will not" scoffed Wanda.  
  
'But you like him right? I mean if you didn't like him then technically you wouldn't of agreed'  
  
'And you also technically wouldn't be wearing that outfit' came another voice.  
  
Wanda looked off to the chair on her right, she had laid out her evenings outfit, the black Capri's, Red vest, and ruby choker.  
  
"Oh god I picked that out for him didn't I?"  
  
'Uh huh, cause you lalalalalalalala-like him'  
  
"I can't like Todd.he's Todd."  
  
'And why can't you?'  
  
"Cause he's Todd!"  
  
'Oh stop fooling yourself you care for him'  
  
'Maybe even-'  
  
"No!" shouted Wanda, "I don't-"  
  
Wanda blushed beat red, "This is so stupid" she mumbled.  
  
She couldn't actually.love.Todd.Could she?  
  
It was then she remembered, the weeks events. If she didn't care for Todd.then why did she spare his feelings that day? Why did she degrade herself (on his scale) to his level? She could've said, "Not all of us.only Lance, Pietro, and I". And when she let him take leadership? What was with that?  
  
She didn't want to think about it, but it was stuck in her mind  
  
'It won't go away until you admit you love him'  
  
"But I-"  
  
'Admit it, and maybe you can get some piece'  
  
"I can't-"  
  
'Do it, I mean it's only you'  
  
"Okay fine.I love---Todd"  
  
'See how easy that was?'  
  
Wanda let out a heavy sigh, "Now I'm nervous".  
  
* * *  
  
Todd hopped excitedly outside, he had borrowed Sue's regular car for the night.  
  
"I hope I look okay" he whimpered.  
  
And unbeknownst to the Todd, he did look okay actually better than okay. He looked quite handsome.  
  
He wrung his hands, "Jeez.I hope I do alright.".  
  
'I've never felt this way about any girl before.she's really special.really special.'  
  
"I think I'm in love with her"  
  
'Well of course, yo. She's Wanda you've always been in love with her'  
  
"Have I?"  
  
'Come on, you love Wanda you have since you first met her'  
  
"No not really.that was more of a crush. I don't think I really loved her until lately."  
  
'But she could never love you.'  
  
"She agreed to a date"  
  
'out of pity'  
  
"Maybe, but I really want to make this work"  
  
Wanda exited out the Baxter Building.  
  
"God.she looks beautiful" mumbled Todd as she slowly approached.  
  
Bashfully Wanda turned to the side, "Um Hi.Todd."  
  
"Hey Wanda" Todd said faintly, "You look beautiful".  
  
Wanda blushed, "Thank you".  
  
Todd looked up into the sky, rain drops fell down.  
  
Todd quickly pulled off his jacket and handed it to Wanda, "Here, it's going to Rain".  
  
Wanda hesistantly took his jacket, and slid it on.  
  
Todd hopped over the car and to the passanger door, he opened it and waved his arms into the air.  
  
Wanda rushed around the car and climbed inside.  
  
Todd shut the car door, and as he hopped over to the other side. Wanda put a hand against her cheek and sighed almost happily "This is going to be a nice night".  
  
* * *  
  
The Restaurant was small and quaint. The Host led the two to a table, and thought to himself that they were kind of a cute, if not mismatched, couple.  
  
There table was by the window.  
  
"I'll have the Baked Ziti." ordered Todd, attempting to be suave.  
  
"Rigatoni in Cheese Sauce, thanks." Said Wanda, handing her menu back to the waitress.  
  
The rain pitter patted on the ground outside.  
  
"You look lovely tonight, Wanda." Said Todd. Of everything that had changed, his voice hadn't.  
  
The hurt, lonely child desperately wanting to be loved spoke through her friends debonair new look. He wanted to please her, and she was well aware of this.  
  
"You've said that, Todd" Wanda mumbled.  
  
"Oh, Well you do."  
  
Wanda looked down at her plate shyly, she smiled at his cuteness.  
  
Todd let out a heavy sigh of relief when she smiled, for a moment there he was sure was going to Hex him.  
  
"Sue sure did a number on you." Said Wanda.  
  
"You like it, don't you?" he asked.  
  
"I liked the old Todd too. The only difference is the fact you took a shower." replied Wanda.  
  
"Then, why didn't you go out with me?" he asked. Wanda sighed.  
  
"Look, I had.well, My head was just.I wasn't ready. I was too confused." She said, as the waitress set down their food. Todd eyed his fork hesitantly. Wanda noticed this.  
  
"You don't have to use it if you don't want to." She said.  
  
Todd sighed.  
  
"Yea, I do. I'm not going to embarrass you in public."  
  
Wanda reached across the table and took his hand. The feel of her warm hands gliding across his sent prickles up his spine.  
  
"Im dreaming." He said, his voice quavering. Wanda's heart sped up.  
  
"Have you ever wanted to act on impulse? Just forget all the rules and do what felt right?" She whispered hoarsely. The look in her eye was hungry and needy. A blush rose over his body.  
  
"Every time I see you." He replied, putting a hand on her face. She sunk into it eagerly.  
  
"This is the first real freedom Iv felt in years." Whispered Wanda, just loud enough for him to hear her.  
  
"Yea, me too." He said. gazing into her eyes, and leaning towards her.  
  
* * *  
  
Alice: Oooo Cliffhangers. Yea, I'm Evil. Any bad boys out there want to try and tame me ? ;) **Licks lips**  
  
Catman: This isn't a Personals ad!  
  
Alice: **pouts** But my boyfriend just dumped me!  
  
Stevie: Beast is free.  
  
Alice: A) He doesn't exist and B) I totally already thought of that! What girl doesn't dig blue fuzzy animal men?  
  
Catman: Do girls dig pointy-eared purple animal men?  
  
Stevie: No, its too gay.  
  
Catman: I am not Gay!  
  
Alice: Are you Sure? You and Stevie sure have a Will and Grace kind of thing going..  
  
Catman: We are done here! See ya next chapter, People! 


	5. Chapter Four

Catman: Well this is the Fantastic Fourth chapter ^_^ Hello again Evo Fans!  
  
Stevie: We hope were writing satisfactory Brotherhood fanficition  
  
Alice: Because if you don't think we are you might as well just come and kill us  
  
Stevie: That's a bit dramatic, don't give them that they may use it  
  
Catman: ^_^ Only on you two, everyone loves me  
  
Alice: Ha, yea sure. You know what they'd do they'd send put you in a cage and sell you  
  
Stevie: ^-^ I wouldn't let them don't worry, anyways Enjoy the Fourth Chapter!  
  
"The Fantastic Brotherhood of Neutral Mutants"  
by Stevie and Alice Storm  
  
Chapter Four  
* * *  
  
The family phone at the Baxter building rang.  
  
Sue, who was cooking dinner, picked up the phone. Valeria bounced on her hip as she stirred the pot of Sauce.  
  
"Hello, Sue Speaking."  
  
"Um, is Wanda there?" asked a gruff voice. It was obvious the speaker was disguising there voice.  
  
"Sorry, She's not here right now. Who may I say called?"  
  
"Where is she?" asked the voice.  
  
"Who is this?" Demanded Sue.  
  
"Uhh.Logan."  
  
"Oh, Hi Logan! How have you been?"  
  
"Um.I just came out of the closet. Me and Xavier."  
  
"Oh, how nice! You know, everyone knew. Is everyone ok?"  
  
"Yea.I need to know where Wanda is."  
  
"Oh, Sure. Downtown-At Belladonna."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"So, you an Xavier.How's everyone taking it?"  
  
"Good. Especially Scott and Kurt, seeing as they are also gay lovers."  
  
"Really!? Wow!"  
  
On the other line, 'Logan' held a hand over the receiver as he snickered."  
  
"What about the girls? How are they taking this?" asked Sue, turning down the stove top and throwing some basil in the pot.  
  
"Actually, they fell in love with an Acolyte."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Pietro, of course."  
  
"Pietro? Why him?"  
  
"Why not! He's hot as hell, suave, debonair..speedy.what man or woman can resist him?"  
  
"I cant believe your talking about a teenage boy like that!" shouted Sue.  
  
"Im sorry.but it's true I mean come on"  
  
"Your disgusting"  
  
"I don't need to take this" grunted the voice, "I'm too beautiful".  
  
"Oh yeah really.your very beautiful Logan"  
  
"Your right I'm ugly and atrocious the only one I know who is soooo beautiful is Pietro oh yeah ooh yeah yeah baby"  
  
Sue hung up the phone.  
  
Pietro blinked, as he heard a dial tone "Well I just ruined about 4 of the X-men's reputations" he smirked.  
  
Remy giggled madly, "Ooh call the Avengers next!" he squealed as he brushed Pyro's hair.  
  
"No! I don't have time, I have to go talk to Wanda" Pietro replied handing Remy the cordless.  
  
As Pietro left the room, Remy dialed a number.  
  
Pyro stifled his giggles.  
  
"Hello Captain America speaking"  
  
"Hello this is Ororo Munroe of the X-men"  
  
* * *  
  
Todd Leaned in.  
  
Wanda pushed forward.  
  
A streak of silver appeared at the window, unnoticed.  
  
Todd panted. Wanda shook.  
  
She pressed her lips onto his, savoring the scent of passion emanating from him. Todd gentle put his hands on her face and pulled her as close to him as possible, savoring every sensation. Wanda opened her mouth, and his tongue darted in. She stroked it gently with her own, as she rested her hands on his shoulders. The sensation was earth shattering.  
  
Wanda felt like the ground beneath them was shaking.  
  
At the window, the rain poured down own the observer.  
  
Pietro pushed his face against the window.  
  
"Wanda?" he squeaked.  
  
"oh, Todd." She sighed as the broke off the kiss. He was still holding her face close to his. "your tongue.where did you learn to."  
  
"Iv had lots of practice, yo. Its one of my most used body parts." he said playfully, kissing the tip of her nose.  
  
"WANDA TODD!" squealed Pietro.  
  
The two looked to the window, eyes widened "Pietro?" they asked in union.  
  
In a flash Pietro had sped off.  
  
"That was weird, yo" Todd said looking nervous.  
  
"Was he even here?" asked Wanda faintly.  
  
"I dunno.was he?" Todd scratched the top of his head.  
  
The two began to ate their dinner, contemplating what just happened.or what they thought just happened.  
  
* * *  
  
Pietro stopped outside the Acolyte head quarters, "My eyes!" he cried "My eyes!" .  
  
Sabretooth who was taking out the trash (they have trash cans? weird) looked at him and blinked.  
  
"AHH!!"  
  
Pietro tumbled to the ground, "THAT IS SO GROSS!".  
  
Sabretooth looked at the trash, "It's most of yours".  
  
Pietro rolled around in the snow, pulling at his hair "AHHH!! NO!!!".  
  
Sabretooth snorted, "You know I don't even know why I take out your damn trash".  
  
"EWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Sabretooth put the trash in the can and started back in the house, "Ungrateful little.I take out his trash.make him breakfast.do his chores.clear out his junkmail folder on hotmail and this is what I get?".  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOO!".  
  
Sabretooth sniffled and ran towards the house, a riffled edge opening appeared and he ran through.  
  
"STOP THE AGONY!"  
  
Sabretooth ran into the kitchen and wiped his eyes on a dish rag "AHHH SOAP!".  
  
Magneto entered the kitchen and raised an brow to Sabretooth as she scratched at his eyes and hissed madly.  
  
"Okay stop Sabretooth.stop your gonna make it worse come here I'll hold you" Magneto embraced a struggling Sabretooth "I'll ease the pain".  
  
Pyro and Remy bounced into the kitchen, and starred at the couple's sweet embrace.  
  
"What the hell?".  
  
Remy snatched the kitchen phone off the hook and dialed a number, "Yeah Hello? Alpha Flight? This is Professor Xavier of the Xavier Institute for the gifted youth. Yeah well I wanted to say, we hate you Canadians cause you put gravy on your French fries and we want to recruit Puck".  
  
On the other line, Narya screeched "IT"S DELICIOUS YOU MORON! AND IF YOU WANT PUCK SO BAD YOU CAN HAVE HIM!!!".  
  
Puck lowered his head.  
  
* * *  
  
"Well that was a nice dinner" Wanda said shyly as they rode home, 'You'll have to make the first move' "Do you want to do it again sometime?".  
  
Todd's eyes lit up, "Really, Cool, yo! Yeah!".  
  
Wanda laughed.  
  
"Hey Wanda.was that really Pietro outside the window?" asked Todd nervously "Cause he'll kill me, yo".  
  
Wanda sighed, "I wouldn't let him kill you".  
  
Todd glanced to the side at her, and smirked "Good cause it's the same with me, Cuddlelumpkin".  
  
Wanda cleared her throat, Wanda was about say something to this but didn't. Let him have his pet names, sometimes it's all he had going for him.  
  
* * *  
  
"So."  
  
"So."  
  
Wanda and Todd stood face to face on the door step, both looking shyly off to the side.  
  
"How do you normally end these things?" asked Wanda sheepishly.  
  
"Umm.see this is sort of.my first.so." Todd mumbled.  
  
"Jeez."  
  
"I want to kiss you again" Todd replied, "But I'm not sure.If you want me too.".  
  
"I-want you too" Wanda replied quietly.  
  
Sue floated above, holding onto Reed like a Rag doll "Aw, that's so romantic" she sighed, "You were never that romantic".  
  
"I was plently romantic" Reed defended, "It was just weird because you were so young".  
  
"Do you think they'll get married?" asked Sue warmly.  
  
"I think it's a little bit early to predict that" Reed replied, tickling her sides.  
  
"No!" cried Sue in a fit of laughter dropping them both to the ground.  
  
Thankfully, they had landed at a safe distance away from the two teens, and began wrestling on the ground playfully.  
  
"I have good senses Mr. Fantastic" grinned Sue, "I know they'll be together forever".  
  
"That's a pretty strong prediction have anything to back it up, Invisible Woman?" smirked Reed.  
  
Sue sat on Reed's stomach, pinning his arms on the ground "Well-they have that look in their eyes when they look at each other.that look.we have".  
  
"That's strong enough evidence for me" Reed smiled.  
  
Sue leaned down, and pecked his lips innocently before grinning like a school girl.  
  
"I feel like a teenager" said Reed, as Sue plopped next to him, nestling into the crook of his arm. She sighed, and put a hand on his heart.  
  
"I love you Mr. Fantastic."  
  
"I love you, Invisible woman."  
  
At the front door, Wanda's ears perked up.  
  
"Did I hear something?"  
  
"It was probably nothing." Said Todd as he leaned towards her. Wanda wrapped her arms around his waist and pulled him against her.  
  
"Are you going to kiss me, Superfly?" asked Wanda, licking her lips, "Or are you afraid I'll get lipstick all over your cute little face?" she teased.  
  
"Small price, Babycakes, Small price." He said, as there lips met in playful affection. The softness of Wanda's full and cushiony lips against Todd's moist, plump ones mirrored the feeling that they shared between them perfectly.  
  
"Their a cute couple, ain't they?" said Freddy, as he and Ben sat perched by the second story window.  
  
"Which one?" asked Ben, he himself was looking at Sue and Reed.  
  
"Wanda and Todd"  
  
Ben elbowed Freddy and pointed at Sue and Reed, "Now that's a cute couple".  
  
Freddy shrugged, "D'ya think big lugs like us will ever find love Ben?".  
  
"Well..I've had love.but it's not all it's cracked out to be so don't wish it on yourself just yet" Ben replied with a rough pat on the back.  
  
"Better to have loved and lost" Freddy replied.  
  
* * *  
  
Xavier sat in his study, holding his study phone in one hand and a wine glass in the other.  
  
Xavier dialed a number and tilted his head to the side so the phone would red on his shoulder, gently he swirled the wineglass.  
  
"Hello?" came a voice on the other line.  
  
"Oh Yes, Johnny? It's Charles" he replied.  
  
"Oh hey Charles-it's kind of late Really late why are you calling? Oh.is this about Logan?" asked Johnny.  
  
"About Logan?"  
  
"About you two coming out of the closet as lovers" replied Johnny with a chuckle.  
  
"WHAT?!?!"  
  
"In my opinion, you can do better I know you want to feel young, but Logan?" Johnny laughed.  
  
"Oh no no no no no, that was not Logan that couldn't of been cause I am not his lover. Logan's dating Ororo"  
  
"Huh, well I can understand why your pissed I mean you probably weren't ready for people to know yet"  
  
"Tell me Johnny" the Professor said weakly "How many superhero's does Sue know?".  
  
"Everyone"  
  
"Kill her for me Please"  
  
"Oh I think it's too late for that budy, oh and what in the hell did you say to Alpha Flight? Puck just checked into a mental hospital for severe depression"  
  
"We didn't do anything"  
  
"Narya said you called them Stupid Canadians"  
  
"But I didn't!"  
  
Xavier's line beeped, "Wait hold on, I've got another call".  
  
Xavier pressed a button, "Hello?".  
  
"Xavier, you and Logan?"  
  
"Who is this-Erik?"  
  
"You forgot about all our time together didn't you?" he sobbed "Pretending that it never happened".  
  
"When we canceled the wedding-"  
  
"WAIT! Hold on we never had a wedding! WE HAD ONE NIGHT"  
  
A sinister snicker was heard.  
  
"Who is this?" shrieked Xavier.  
  
"And the Cajun strikes!" laughed Remy's voice.  
  
The sound of a dial tone.  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Johnny heard the dial tone on Xavier's end of the line, "Weird" he said as he hung up.  
  
* * *  
  
Stevie: Well it's not a cliff hanger ending, but you guys like that right?  
  
Catman: I sure do, I hate waiting  
  
Stevie: Cause you're my catty man'  
  
Catman: Awww, well she's got to go write the third chapter of Roomies so see you later  
  
Stevie: And don't forget to Review ^_^ Bye Bye! 


End file.
